


A Man Called Death

by karaburrito



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaburrito/pseuds/karaburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world shouldn't be this beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Called Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tedronai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedronai/gifts).



Elan Morin Tedronai stared at the flames. He knew this could not be real, and yet it was.

 

Ishamael stood apart from the world, apart from the Pattern itself, and watched it burn. He stood mesmerized as the strands of each individual life twisted and rippled, trying to escape the agony of utter destruction.

 

Ba’alzamon delighted in the flames, in the pain that He was causing to the very fabric of the Pattern. What pain, what horrors, the people within that tapestry were experiencing, He could not imagine. He just knew that it was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. And it was all because of Him.

 

Moridin stared, blank faced, at the writhing strands of life before him. What was it to him? It was not pain. It was not pleasure. Each life would be extinguished in time, so how could any of them possibly matter? Moridin stared at the flames. A single _saa_ floated across one eye, then the other. Moridin slowly reached toward the Pattern and clenched it in his fist. The Pattern resisted him, but he simply increased the pressure, squeezing the very life out of the Pattern itself. The shrieking screams of millions created a long, discordant note in his ears.

Moridin breathed deep, then all was darkness.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
